


Narcissus

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Haise wanted to protest at first, why did he say things like that in first place…? But he couldn’t deny that it was quiet tempting and so he turned his head do the mirror once more and gazed at his reflection.It felt so unreal, if he had to describe the feeling the only thing that came to his mind would be that it felt like watching a movie in which you were the protagonist. He was so drawn in by the sight that he couldn’t help but stare until his eyes hurt.





	

“Does it look weird?” Haise let his hands run over his waist and hips and carefully inspected his reflection in the mirror. “What do you think?”

“I -” Should he really admit that he got hard seeing Haise dressed like this? He just looked so good in a skintight dress that put a nice touch to his slender figure. Arima felt embarrassed as he caught himself staring at his boyfriend for a little too long, but then he sighed and stood up. “I think you look amazing.”

A bright and warm smile formed on Haise’s lips as he felt Arima’s arms wrap around his body. “Thank you…” He breathed out as he felt his lips touch his neck, there was no need to protest, it felt so nice when Arima pressed his erection against his ass. “A-Arima-san…”

“Mhm…” There was no need to bother with words now, all he wanted was to feel the gentle warmth of Haise’s skin. He carefully pushed the dress up and exposed the other’s throbbing erection.

Oh God, now that was something he really did not want to see… the young investigator turned his head away seconds after seeing his cock pressing against the fabric of his lace panties.

“Hey… It’s not that bad is it?” Arima kissed his neck as he wrapped his hands tightly around the younger one’s hard cock. “You’re so sexy when I fuck you, go on… look at yourself…”

Haise wanted to protest at first, why did he say things like that in first place…? But he couldn’t deny that it was quiet tempting and so he turned his head do the mirror once more and gazed at his reflection.

It felt so unreal, if he had to describe the feeling the only thing that came to his mind would be that it felt like watching a movie in which you were the protagonist. He was so drawn in by the sight that he couldn’t help but stare until his eyes hurt.

Meanwhile Arima sucked on his fingers before he carefully pushed one after the other in Haise’s tight little asshole, making him moan and whimper as he legs slowly gave in.

Now he knew how Narcissus must have felt when he fell in love with his own reflection, Haise could barely pay attention to his surroundings, instead he watched himself getting fucked. So this was was Arima saw when they did it…? His trembling lips, watery eyes, the heavy blush on his face… He didn’t like this thought but he had to admit that he was beautiful. “A-Arima -” Being too focused on his reflection Haise barely noticed that he was already on the edge. “P-Please…”

He chuckled and carefully pulled his hands back, giving Haise time to catch a breath. It wasn’t over exaggeration to say that he looked adorable…

Did he really have to fuck him in his dress? It was getting a little too hot but it seemed like it worked magic on the older investigator, so he’d keep it on.

Arima pulled Haise’s panties down to his knees and teased his entrance with the tip of his cock, but before he could enjoy it too much Haise pushed his hips against his lap. “You’re so eager today…”

“Just… Please… Do it already…” He grabbed his lovers hands and let them run over his chest and stomach while they moved in prefect sync. “It’s so good…” Haise gazed at himself again, but this time he also caught Arima staring and it made him release more precum that expected.

“You’re so sexy… I hope you know that now…” The older one murmured as he pressed another kiss on his boyfriend’s neck. “It’s hard to resist you…”

Haise only moaned loudly, but he was grateful for the compliment, it wasn’t like his boyfriend didn’t know what kind of effect he had on him… He could have never imagined himself begging for someone to fuck him before, but he just loved the feeling of Arima being close to him.

“Ah fuck…” Was it just as pleasurable for his partner when his cock rubbed against his prostate? Every time it did Arima felt a his body shiver violently and he thrust deeper into Haise.

“If you…” God it was so hard to speak. “… keep on fucking me like that I’ll -” At this point he felt overstimulated, by the sight of his shivering body and his twitching cock, the deep moans that Arima made and his mixing with his own, everything was too much and he didn’t even cum once this time.

“Yes…?” He breathed out against Haise’s ear. “Do you want to cum? Do you want me to fuck you harder until you can watch yourself cum?”

“Y-yes please -”

Before he could even say anything else Arima grabbed his arms and pulled them back before he used all of his strength to thrust into Haise who was just a moaning mess at this point, his eyes were tearing up as his body started to shake violently, he was so fucking close but he wanted to cum with Arima… “OH MY GOD -” Only a few more thrusts and he felt Arima’s hot semen fill him up. It felt ecstatic, he couldn’t turn his head away as he watched his cock twitch while hot semen ran down the surface of the mirror.

“Are you okay…?” He let his hands run through the other’s hair before he kissed him gently.

“Yeah…” Haise smiled and gazed at Arima. “I think I should wear dresses more often.”


End file.
